danversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Twelve Fanatics
The Twelve Fanatics is an Omorashi Role Playing Game (or just Omoge) under development by "Hikewne/Hikeune" as a canonical sequel to another yet unpublished game The Twelve Relics. The project is still under development without a finite day for its complete release, having a demostration version of the game being released initially on July 28 2016 in the adult site omorashi.org. The project is categorized under the "indie" genre and contains literal, musical, systematical and other references to popular franchises and works such as Grandia™, The Legend of Zelda™, Azure Dreams™, Type-Moon™, Final Fantasy™ and more. Moreover, the project features artwork illustrated by different artists (references in the download site). 'Story' Overview The Twelve Fanatics takes place in the year 1964 - 1965 of an unregistered calendar of a fantasy world, Gaia. Following the events from The Twelve Relics after the World War in Gaia ended, the Twelve Item Regalias were sealed back to their place of rest in the year 1955. However, political and social affairs were still being managed by each of the twelve nations' goverments and communication was still scarce. Plot After the Necromancer Prometheus was defeated and presumably killed during the final battle in the Erebus' Crater in 1955, the goverments from Kriemhild and Kardia, led by the now Queens Ealia and Pandora respectively, started a worldwide reconstruction movement to restore the physical and emotional devastation the war left behind it and progressively restore trust between nations. Nine years after the momvent began, much was achieved and successfuly patched a big series of issues worldwide. However, incidents start taking place inside of Kriemhild including disappearances, kidnappings, murders and more caused by unknown parties and an unusual outbreak of monsters throughout the nation. Shortly after it is discovered that the responsible party is a group of magi led by the necromancer Prometheus, who is found out to be plotting to use the Item Regalias to bring the Ragnarök once again and cause the world and humanity to be reset. The Kriemhildianite goverment takes action to face the issue and quickly gathers forces to fight against these attacks and stop the necromancer from causing chaos and destruction. It is then when a young woman, Solveig Tveit, once a refugee from the war, joins the Kriemhildianite army and quickly becoming a distinguished soldier. Having been trained by Naroh Seuhans, former Commander in the army and close friend of Queen Ealia, Solveig offers to help with the kingdom's operations becoming then a key piece in the occurring events, quickly befriending and joining Naroh's foster daughter Liliana, a recently graduated magician from the prestigious Clock Tower Magic Academy, to then being selected as a special task force. The two young women then start taking protagonism in many relevant events, acquainting new allies, old friends and facing countless situations. Characters Main Party Solveig Tveit A swordswoman with a great potential within her who holds inconditional admiration towards her superior and trainer, Naroh Seuhans. She has a serene nature with a few outbursts depending on the situation, as well as a sarcastic side that she rarely shows. Liliana "Lily" Seuhans-Gagliardi A talented magician and trained markswoman. Her behavior is proper, yet cordial, and likes to be nice towards everyone in hopes to create a harmonic atmosphere. She gets easily worried when something goes out of hand, and tends to overly analyze situations. She decided to join Solveig as Kriemhild's special task force party after a conversation with her father about the country's dire situation. Hecate Melaina Kardia (Ἑκάτη Μελάινα Καρδιά) A Kardian princess with an overwhelming elegant presence only equal to her prowess with magic. Hecate's way of speaking and acting is always refined and polite, even though she dislikes dealing with political and social matters. Aria An enigmatic young woman who is presumably of the extint tribe of the Rouge Sang who works with the Observers' faction. Her demeanor is relaxed, but rash at times. She is the only character in the main party who is capable of wielding and mastering two different weapons, being them Swords and Lances alike. Main Faction - Primary Characters Naroh Seuhans A swordsman and knight born in the Rouge Sang tribe in Éclairé who serves Kriemhild both in and outside the law, being close friends with the Queen and King. Naroh is both bold and wild, but analyzes every situation deeply and manages it for the better outcome. The soul of the Demon Demigod, Efreet, resides dormant inside him in the Efreet's Rune engraved permanently in his chest. Rilhenna Seuhans Having attained the title of Kriemhild's Legendary Archer, Rilhenna's dexterity with the bow and arrow has little to no matches. Very short tempered and heavily disciplined, but just as kind, merciful and loving towards her friends and family. Ealia Lieselotte Kriemhild Queen of Kriemhild as well as the currently undefeated Knight Champion in Kriemhild since her very first participation in the Knights tournament in 1958. Ealia is Kriemhild's beloved leader who is always on the look of her people, bringing justice wherever and whenever it calls. Quiet and calm, but stern and fair. Loreni Gagliardi In a very similar way to her adoptive daughter, Loreni is a graduated magician with astonishing power who practices other disciplines besides magic, martial arts being her choice. Sweet to the point of being mellow, Loreni feels an infinite amount of love towards her fiancee and her daughter as well as her friends which she is not afraid of showing all the time. Currently works as the Kardian Ambassadress. Marhald du Lisvane Originally a travelling knight who was exiled from his homeland in Eplym, Marhald is a fearsome swordsman with an oppressive strength. Marhald is usually very polite, but gets carried away easily and treats his friends and spouse in a very cordial way. Pandora Ianthe Kardia (Πανδώρα Ιάνθη Καρδιά) The Kardian Queen and one of the Clock Tower administratives. Much like her younger sister, Pandora is polite and quiet as well as an overly skilled diplomat with zero flaws during her reign. She holds a very deep affection towards Ealia, treating and thinking of her as family. Kaisemir du Lisvane A deft swordsman who, unlike his older brother, specializes in speed and cunning rather than raw strength. Kaisemir is quiet and emotionless most of the time, showing his true colors to his spouse only and rarely to his friends. Used to belong to an assassin group in Alba. Demian A wandering knight with an unidentified set of goals. Usually behaving calm and silent, he fights looking for the well-being of the people he cares about. Talon Amerghin A swordsman survivor from the Rouge Sang tribe and childhood acquaintance of Naroh and Rilhenna. His behavior is oftentimes wild, but precise; slightly short tempered and mischievous. Second in charge of the assassin group of the Argonauts. Atalanta The leader of the assassin group of the Argonauts, a woman to be feared. She is quite calm and kind, but does not hesitate to carry out cold blooded assassinations to mantain the honour and image of her faction. Xia Lin (夏林) The first daughter of a former family of hitmen from Zhenxiang. Xia is serene and shows very little emotions, but feels a personal sense of debt towards Kriemhild. Antagonic Faction - The Fanatics Prometheus (Προμηθεύς) A powerful necromancer who masters the power of fire magic. Prometheus feels hatred towards humanity and, more directly, towards the Kardian royalty. He plots to cause an apocalyptic scenario to force the world into starting over. Catalina Díaz de Vivar Known as the Champion of Alcalá, Catalina is a swordswoman who wields two legendary blades, Tizona and Colada. Her presence with Prometheus' faction derives from her desire to duel. Jordanes Schönbohm Lieutenant Colonel in the army of Freiheit. He became one of the fanatics after losing his wife in an unfair justice trial. Alexandria A mischievous witch from the country of Xanagras. She is deeply interested in developing mass destruction spells. Charles Jonathan II Gerthard Gertland's current monarch. He joined Prometheus following his sick desire about engaging in sexual acts with Loreni. Kristoffer Solheim Alba's maximum militar authority. He joined Prometheus in hopes of creating his own country where he could rule over all. Varma A mysterious sorcerer from an occultist group in Ravi. Her intentions are unknown, even to Prometheus. Ilaria A priestess from Fiore's national church. The war left her heart broken, and took her faith in humanity away. Zhang Yu (张玉) Former leader of the rebellion against the goverment of Zhenxiang. His hatred towards nation leaders drove him to join Prometheus. Jean Lafitte Former general of the Eclairean militia, Prometheus helped him to avoid his death sentence and persuaded him into joining his faction. Lionel One of the former knights of the round table of Eplym. Has completely lost his mind, and is controlled by Prometheus. Secondary Characters Lucius Recently became a soldier in the Kriemhildianite forces together with Solveig, who he has a romantic relationship with. Marlene A young woman born in Alba, but resides in Kriemhild as a refugee from the war after losing her family. She became a soldier together with Solveig. Leonardo Rochefort Kriemhild's first general, an exceptional warrior and swordsman. Percival Laurentios Kardia The young prince of Kardia, son of Kaisemir and Pandora.